Love Is Trust
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: All Human. Bella has had a hard life, and she has trouble trusting people because of it. can Edward show her not all people want to hurt her? R&R *Bellestormes story* *on hold
1. Chapter 1

I can do this I told myself as I walked off the plane in Port Angeles. Charlie has always been a good father. I have nothing to be scared of. Seeing Charlie's wrinkly smile helped calm my fears. It will be just like when he visited in Phoenix, nothing different then just a visit.

"How you been Bells?" he asked making sure to keep an arms length from me. "How is Renee?"

"I'm good Dad, Mom's fine" I said trying to smile and let him know I wanted to be here.

We walked to the cruiser in silence neither of us knowing what to say. I was determined to get my own vehicle and soon. Nothing slows traffic down like a cop car.

The hour drive from Port Angeles to Forks was mostly quiet. I didn't mind, it gave me time to practice my breathing so I didn't hyperventilate and also allowed me to remember why I was doing this. It was for my mom Renee. She had taken me in and had shown me how a parent is to love a child. With Renee I always was more of the responsible one making sure there was food in the house and that the bills got paid, she would be okay now, she had Phil to make sure all those things got taken care of. Even with the adult responsibilities she had loved me and she was the adult when she needed to be.

Renee had left Forks with me when I was twelve, just six months after she and Charlie had adopted me. As often as I had been told it wasn't my fault they split up I knew it was. I had destroyed their marriage with my baggage. They had married young just out of high school and adopted me less then two years later. Trying to parent a twelve year old when only twenty wasn't good for them. I was determined not to ruin Renee's marriage this time around. I wouldn't destroy anyone else's happiness again if I could help it.

"Bells?" Charlie called breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I found a good car for you, cheap too."

"What kind of car?"

"Well, it's a truck actually, Chevy."

"Where did you get it?"

"Billy Black, down at La Push, Do you remember him and his kids?"

"No" When I first came to forks five years ago I didn't meet anyone. I stayed in my room and only allowed Renee in. I only left the room when I had to, to eat or shower.

"Well," Charlie continued "He's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive and offered to sell me his truck cheap"

"What year is it?"

"See Billy's boy has done a lot of work of it, so the inside is just a few years old."

"When did he buy it?"

"I think in 1984, something like that."

"Was it new then?"

"Well I don't think so I think it was made in the early fifties."

"Ch-Dad I don't know anything about cars, so I couldn't fix it and I couldn't afford a mechanic either to keep it running."

"Honestly Bella, it runs great, they don't make trucks like that anymore."

"How cheap is cheap." That was one point I couldn't compromise on I only had a limited amount of money to spend and so I couldn't change that.

"Well, I kind of already bought it for you. a welcome home gift. I want you to be happy here Bells."

"Thanks Dad." I didn't bother admitting to him how it would be impossible to be happy living with just him when he was bound to have other male friends over.

We eventually made it to his house. He still lived in the two bedroom home he and Renee had bought just after they were married. Parked on the street in front of the house was my new truck. I was surprised to find that I actually liked it and could see my self driving the thing. It was a faded red and had big rounded fenders.

It didn't take more then one trip to get all my things upstairs. My window looked out over the big tree in the front yard. The room was familiar even if I had only used it for six months. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the yellow curtains above the window all reminded me of when I first came to live with Renee and Charlie.

There was a desk in the room now, with a computer and a phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the phone jack. That was a requirement from Renee, so I could easily keep in touch with her. The rocking chair that Renee had spent many nights in during my first month here to keep me calm was in the corner.

There was only one bathroom in the house and that meant that I would have to share with Charlie. I hoped I could deal with that. I decided not to think about it.

I was glad Charlie left me alone to unpack everything. I guessed that Renee had told him how I was still uncomfortable being alone with a male for more then about five minutes and that is probably why he left me to myself, not wanting me to go into a panic attack.

As I looked out the window at the falling rain a few tears slid down my face. I knew coming here would be hard, but Dr Turley had told me she was certain I was ready for something like this and I would still be able to move forward. She had told me before that I needed to start spending time with males alone for more then five minutes, so why not throw myself into a situation where I would only be with a male. I sat down on the bed fingering the eagle tattoo on my wrist.

The rain seemed like it would never end I listened to it pound against the house until some time after one in the morning. Finally I fell into a troubled sleep.

_Bella's Dream)_

_I was six again and sitting on the floor of my room with the chain around my ankle. I could hear my father in the next room talking, but couldn't tell what they were saying. Finally he came in and walked over to me._

"_Bella" he said tucking a strand of hair behind my shoulder._

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you ready?"_

"_I don't want to it hurts."_

"_Bella Mommy isn't here to protect you anymore. It's time for you to be the woman of the house. I will show you again how a man shows a woman he loves her."_

"_I don't want to. I want Mommy."_

"_Hey Lenny," he called "Bella wants to see her mom, bring her in here."_

"_Sure thing boss."_

_I then watched my mom dragged into the room tears streaming down her face with her hands and feet tied together. Lenny and Dr Brady placed her on the hospital bed that was in one corner of the room and wrapped straps around her to keep her down._

"_Bella you can go see your mom now" my dad had said._

"_Mommy" I said running over to her. Lenny removed the gag from her mouth._

"_I'm sorry Bella baby. I love you don't ever forget that."_

"_Mommy, it will be okay." I told her, she told me that often._

"_Bella, you need to come back over here" Dad had said._

"_I want to stay with mommy" I cried._

"_Bella now."_

"_No! Please!" I begged him._

"_Come on sweetie" he said bending down to look me in the eye "You need to come with me now."_

"_I want to stay with mommy" I sobbed some more._

"_Bella you don't want Mommy getting hurt to be your fault? Do you?"_

_I couldn't move, I couldn't leave my mom, she needed me. I then watched from my father's arms as my mother was tortured until I told them I would do anything to make her screams stop._

"_It's too late for that Bella, you killed your mother" My dad had said as Dr Brady slid a needle into her arm._

I woke sobbing it was nearly five o'clock. I hadn't dreamed about my mother's death in a long time. I needed to get out of here. How could I stay in Forks if I was remembering things like this. But I knew I couldn't go back to Renee she had Phil now. This was the only place I could be. I decided a hot shower might help wash away the memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast with Charlie was quiet, neither of us said much. When got up to leave for the station he wished me luck for my first day of school. I thanked him knowing it was wasted luck tended to avoid me. The station had become Charlie's family in the absence of Renee. Working all the time allowed him make it to be Police Chief so early in his career. It was sad to see how Charlie still hadn't gotten over Renee in five years, but I guess to get over anything it takes time. A picture of their wedding was still sitting on the mantle. Looking at the picture I felt the familiar feeling of guilt creeping up. I had destroyed his happiness.

Shortly after sever I walked out the door into the rain and made my way to the school. It was easy to fine. Everything in this town was easy to find it was all right off the highway. I drove around until I found a building that said main office on it. I parked my truck there and got out. The inside of the office was covered in green plants that contrasted with the orange carpeted wall. There was only one desk behind the counter so that made it easy to know who I needed to talk to.

"Excuse me?" I said to the red haired woman behind the counter.

"Yes?" she said smiling at me.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I am new here."

"Oh yes," she said digging threw a pile of papers "Here is your schedule, be sure to have each of your teachers sign it then bring it back at the end of the day. Okay dear?"

"Thank you and I'll be sure to bring it back."

"Good luck today" she called as I was walking out the door.

I followed a line of cars around to the other side of the school to the parking lot. I sat in my truck for a few moments trying to prepare myself for the day. I looked over my schedule so I wouldn't have to walk around carrying it all day.

When the bell rang signaling that there was only five minutes until class started I exited my truck. I made my way slowly to my first class. The closer I got the more I felt my breathing near hyperventilation. I decided to hold my breath and see if that could help calm me down more as I walked in the door.

I took my slip up to the front and handed it to the teacher, a tall balding man. His name plate on the desk told me he was Mr. Mason. He stared at me when he saw my name, not a very good response, no doubt the whole town knew of my arrival, adopted daughter of the chief coming to bring all her problems to this small town. His stare of course made me blush tomato red. I was grateful when he sent me to the back of the class to sit in an empty desk. It would be harder for people to stare if I was in the back, yet somehow they still managed to. I tried not to look at anyone so I kept my eyes on the sheet Mr. Mason had given me detailing what book would still be read during the remainder of the year.

Finally the bell rang. Before I could escape a boy came up to talk to me. I told myself there was nothing wrong with him. I instinctually looked at his wrist. No tattoo of an eagle, good, I'm safe. He had acne problems and his hair was almost a greasy black.

"You're Isabella Sawn, right?" He looked like the chess club type, he would probably try and be overly helpful too,

"Bella" I corrected him trying to keep breathing. Everyone around turned to look at us.

"What's your next class?" He's not trying to stalk me, it's okay I reminded myself, he's just being helpful.

"um… Government"

"I'm headed that way I could show you the way."

I attempted a smile "Thanks" There was only five minutes in between classes anyway, I could do this easy.

"So where are you from?"

"I just moved here from Phoenix" I told him trying to walk faster

"What was it like?"

"Very sunny."

He tried a few more times with conversation, but my answers were always short and to the point. Finally we reached building six. Eric, I found out was his name walked me all the way to the door, even though it was clearly marked.

"Good luck, maybe we will have another class together" I hoped not. I was grateful when he finally left me alone.

The rest of the day until lunch was much the same. My Trig teacher was the only one who made me stand and introduce myself to the class. Of course on my way back to my seat I tripped and then blushed.

I realized after a few classes that the faces were familiar. In each class it seemed someone was braver then the rest and would ask me questions about how I liked Fork. I tried to be honest, but I mostly just lied a lot.

I was invited to join a girl with curly dark hair and her friends for lunch. I think her name was Jessica. We got our lunch and sat at the table. I recognized a few of the people from classes, I tried to remember their names, but I wasn't doing a good job. Jessica introduced me, to everyone. There was a girl with brown hair who seemed very nice her name was Angela, she talked to me, but seemed to keep mostly to herself which I was grateful for. Jessica was the one who couldn't stop talking. There were several guys who were friends with Jessica and sitting at the table with us. I new I would be okay as long as they kept their distance. None of them had eagle tattoos on their wrists so they wouldn't hurt me I told myself. Mike was overly friendly he kept trying to keep my attention and I was doing everything in my power to not fall apart with all the attention he was giving me. I tried ignoring him and glanced around the rest of the room. That is when I saw him.

I found myself staring at the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There were five of them. One was a big burry guy with curly brown hair. When I saw him I immediately shivered. I could imagine how easy it would be for him to hurt someone, he probably didn't even have to try. The other two guys at the table were well bit also, but not at big. One had blond hair and the other had messy bronze hair. The girls were opposites. One was petite with short spiky black hair and the other was a tall blond with long hair. She had the kind of body you would see on the cover of Sports Illustrated. The five of them were sitting eating their lunches laughing. I was glad they weren't staring at me, it seemed most of the school was doing that today.

"What are you staring at?" Jessica brought me back from staring

"Who are they?" I asked not being able to take my eyes off them

"They are the Cullen's. They are like the most popular kids at school."

"Why are they sitting by themselves?"

"They are a close family. They are all adopted and all together."

"What do you mean all together?"

"The big one, Emmett, is with the blond, Rosalie. Alice the other girl is with Jasper the blond. Edward doesn't have a girlfriend, though every girl dreams of being with him."

It was almost as if Edward knew we were talking about his family, maybe he could feel our eyes on him because he suddenly looked up from his family and looked our direction. I quickly blushed because I was caught staring and dropped my gaze.

"He is staring at you Bella" Jessica told me

"Cullen stares at all the girls" Mike added

"I wish he'd stare at me like that" a random girl added in

"I'm sure he'll get around to it. He likes to make the round of the school" Mike told us

"I thought you said he didn't have a girlfriend" I said trying to keep from freaking out buy being stared at by this amazing looking guy.

"He doesn't" Jess told me "Mike is just jealous" she whispered in my ear "He wants to have all the girls drool over him like they do Edward. Mike was the most popular guy up until two years ago when they moved here."

I nodded my head to show I understood. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I had Biology next along with Mike, he walked with me to class continually trying to keep my attention on him. It wasn't all I could think about was why when Edward looked at me I got a strange feeling. It wasn't necessarily bad, it didn't scare me, but it made me uneasy that a guy could cause me to feel something other then fear. That was it I was intrigued by him. I wanted to know why when he was so popular and he could get any girl he wanted why he didn't do something about it. Why did he not have a girlfriend? Maybe he didn't want the commitment of it and he just used girls for sex. That was very likely.

We arrived at class and I was assigned to sit in a seat in the middle of the back of the room next to none other then Edward Cullen. I pulled out my notebook and tried desperately to pay attention to the teacher. I snuck a glance at him and noticed he was staring intently at my tattoo and was glaring. I was instantly scared. Could he know what it meant? Did he know about the Free Eagles? I quickly pulled my sleeve down to cover it up again. It didn't stop his glaring. He must know about them and what I was. How was I going to sit next to him the rest of the year when he knew my secret and when he hated me for it? It's not like I wanted to have the tattoo. I didn't want anything to do with the Free Eagles. I didn't have anything to do with them anymore I couldn't control what happened before. What right did he have to judge me for something he didn't even know?

Finally class ended and He left before I even got my bag packed. I wanted to yell at him for glaring I wanted to tell him he had no right to think what he was thinking. He didn't know me from Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

Changed my Pen Name. I am now:

Twilightxfanatic21


	4. Chapter 3 for real

E POV

The entire town was buzzing about the arrival of the new girl. Isabella Swan. The Chief's adopted daughter was coming home after five years, not that when they adopted her she ever made friends, shortly after the adoptions was finalized the Chief's wife ran off taking the girl with her. That was what everyone said anyway.

The school was amazingly full of gossiping people today. All the boys were talking about her hot body and what they would do to get her to notice them and maybe give them a little action. How could they talk about a girl like they, like she was a piece of meet. Didn't they realize that she had feelings and probably wouldn't just have sex with a guy and be done. The girls on the other had all wanted to know about her. Jessica Stanley was the worst. She talked to everyone and found out what she could about the girl and then spread the news like a wild fire.

The first time I saw her was at lunch. I was eating with my family like always.

"Have you seen the new girl yet?" Jasper asked me.

"No, why?"

"Everyone is talking about her."

"I know, it's like there is nothing more exciting then a new person in town."

"I think she is so pretty" Alice chimed in.

"When did you see her?" Jasper asked her.

"In passing, she's easy to spot."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well all you do is look for face that isn't familiar. She is right over there." Alice said inclining her head in the direction of Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. I felt bad for the new girl. She hadn't even been here one day and all ready Mike was probably hitting on her. He hit on lot of girls few gave him the time of day. And Jessica she was probably just being her friend to get gossip she could share with everyone else.

Lunch ended and I made my way to Biology. The class was boring. I loved the field of Medicine and I was planning on studying it in college. I wanted to be like Carlisle and help people. But Mr. Banner just had a way of making the class so dull. It probably didn't help that I knew most of the stuff already because of my interest in the subject I had read numerous books about biology.

I took my seat in the back of the room and waited for the torture to begin. I was surprised when the new girl walked in the room. She went up to the front and then came back and sat in the desk next to me. I was about to introduce myself when Mr. Banner started class. I found myself watching her as she took notes. At one point her sleeve slid up slightly and I caught a glimpse of an eagle tattoo on her wrist.

She couldn't be a member of the Free Eagles could she? She seemed too nice to do that to people. How could she trap unsuspecting women and take them to be sex slaves for the men in the group. I instantly hated her.

It was probably someone just like her, sweet and shy, that lured my mother to her death. I would need to talk to Carlisle immediately. I would need to reread the file he had on my mother's death. I was certain that she also had the tattoo branded on her wrist along with some type of serial number.

Isabella Swan would have to be a member, if she was a prisoner of them I doubt they would just let her go. If they did I know my mother would have come back to find me. They never let her go. A few months after she disappeared her body was found with the tattoo and number. I remember her telling me that she was leaving to a new job interview. The pay for the new job would have been so good. She would be able to work less hours and bring in more then she currently was.

Finally class ended I left. I needed to find out more. I couldn't wait for one more class to end. I went home and found the file I was looking for. I was right. My mother had the exact same eagle tattoo that Isabella Swan did. It couldn't be a coincidence. According to the research Carlisle had done, all the members, male and female, had an eagle tattoo on their wrist. The prisoners had a serial number on them too, so they could easily be identified and returned to their owner if they were found away from them.

How could Chief Swan let his own daughter do this to people? I would need to tell him. This girl needed to be stopped. She needed to be stopped before she sold some poor unsuspecting girl from school into sexual slavery. If Chief Swan wouldn't stop her I would. Even if I had to kill her myself, it would be worth it. I would go to prison a million times to stop her from destroying other peoples lives.

Finally Carlisle came home. He was surprised to see me waiting in his office for him

"What can I do for you Edward?"

"We need to stop Isabella Swan."

"What?"

"I saw her tattoo today. She has an eagle on her wrist."

"Edward, aren't you jumping to conclusions?"

"No, It is exactly the same, look" I said shoving the file across the desk to him

"Edward, how do you know she didn't just get and eagle tattoo and it happened to be the same one the Free Eagles use?"

He was right, there was a possibility a very, very small possibility, but a possibility none the less. I needed to think about this more.

"I can't go back to school with her."

"Edward"

"I can't. I wanted to kill her in class. I though about taking her back her and then shooting her in the woods where no one would find her." I admitted to him

"Edward, why don't you take some time off from school? Try the rest of the week. If next week is just as bad, we can think of something to do, but for now, try and avoid her at all costs, you don't want to do something stupid."

I nodded and left the office I would need to think of some way to prove who she was.

The week went by quickly while I thought about things I could do. Finally on Saturday I found the perfect plan. I would get her to tell me who she was. I would get close to her. When she offered me to join I would do so, but only so I could get on the inside and bring them all down. Just getting rid of Bella, as Alice told me she liked to be called, Swan wouldn't be enough revenge. I would figure out how the serial numbers worked and I would fine the person who stole my mother's life and I would take theirs and anyone else's I could.


	5. Chapter 4

My second day at Forks high was better and worse. It was better because I knew more of what to expect. Mike sat by me in English and walked me to my next class. I was surprised at how well I was doing being around him. I was amazingly calm. Mike didn't seem the threatening type. He was more of a puppy who would follow someone around begging for attention. I sat with the same group of people for lunch and found I remembered most of their names. I was beginning to tread water instead of drown.

It was worse because I still couldn't sleep at night. The wind would keep me awake for a long time and when I would finally sleep I would dream things I thought I had long ago forgotten.

It was also better and worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school.

I was dreading lunch and the death stare he would give me but it didn't come. He wasn't there. The rest of his sibling were there acting perfectly normal with his absents. I dreaded biology. What if he came back in time for class. He hated me, what was I going to do?

The rest of the week was uneventful. Classes were similar to what I had learned in Phoenix and I was doing well in them. I still wasn't sleeping and I would probably have to call Dr Turley's office soon to get more sleeping pills. I hadn't had to use them in almost a year and didn't want to start again, but every night I would dream and I found that it wasn't getting any better.

By Friday I was comfortable going to class and not worrying about Edward Cullen being there. He could have dropped out of school for all I knew, but somehow I had this nagging feeling that it was my fault he was gone.

Charlie worked all weekend, which was fine with me, I didn't especially want to sit around and try and make conversation with him. I spent extra time getting ahead in my classes and cleaning the house for Charlie, I didn't have any great friends yet, so I didn't have any weekend plans. I wrote Renee some bogusly happy email, gushing about how much fun I was having and how much I was loving Forks. I hoped she wouldn't see threw them, if she did she was likely to make me come back to Phoenix and then I would just end up destroying this marriage for her too.

I went to the library to find a good book to read, but the selection was very limited. I would have to make a trip to Seattle, or Port Angeles soon to get something to help occupy my time.

Monday came and it was not raining for that I was extremely grateful, but it was cold, too cold. The day went by like normal until lunch. I walked into the lunch room with Jessica and went to the line to get some food. I did my customary check at the Cullen table and noticed there was a fifth person today. Edward was back. I felt sick I would need to skip biology. Maybe I would just go home after lunch.

"Bella?... Bella? Are you okay?" Mike asked me as I was sitting down at the table.

"I'm fine" I managed to say.

"Are you sure? You look a little green."

"I don't feel very well."

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No, I'll be fine." I didn't want to go anywhere alone with him. In between classes was fine, but I was not going with him when we still had most of the lunch hour left. Who knows what could happen in that amount of time.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again" Jessica said

"He is?"

"Yes."

"Does he look mad?"

"Why would he be mad?"

"I don't think he likes me."

"Edward likes everyone. Of course he likes you." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Maybe I would be okay going to biology if he wasn't mad at me.

I walked out of the cafeteria feeling a little better, but still nervous about sitting next to him. When I got outside it was snowing my okay mood instantly was gone. I hated the snow. Who would want white wet stuff falling down on you to melt in your socks.

I entered the class room with no idea what to expect. I decided I would let him take the lead. I didn't especially want to talk to him, but if he was going to be nice, I could be nice back.

"Hello," said a velvety musical voice as I sat down.

I was stunned that he was talking to me.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I am sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to you last week. You must be Bella Swan."

I was confused. Had my mind made up what happened last week? He was acting fine now. I had to answer him, he was waiting.

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows who you are. The whole town has been talking about your arrival."

"no, I mean how did you know to call me Bella, most people have been calling my Isabella."

"Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I prefer Bella."

"That's why I called you Bella. Several people have said that is what you like to be called."

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

"Ok class, Mr. Banner is not here today, so I will be subbing. It's time to get started" the substitute abruptly ended our conversation. "I want you to read the following pages in your text book. Pages 101-151. There will be a quiz on them tomorrow. What you don't finish you have for homework. When you finish you may talk quietly amongst yourselves. I don't want to hear any loud conversation. If I can hear you up hear it is too loud." With that she sat down at the desk. I pulled out my text book and looked threw the pages. I had already learned this in Phoenix and didn't see the point in reading it again.

"So do you like the snow?" I heard Edward ask me.

"Not really" I decided to be honest with him.

"You don't like snow?"

"not snow or rain."

"Forks must be a hard place for you to live."

"You have no idea" I muttered, he managed to hear me anyway

"Then why did you come here?"

"It's…complicated"

"I bet I could keep up" he said smiling at me

"Renee, my mom I mean, got remarried."

"It doesn't seem very complex to me" he said but then he surprised me by turning sympathetic "When did it happen?"

"Last fall"

"And you don't like him?"

"He's fine, a little younger then Renee, but he makes her happy, he's nice enough."

"Then why didn't you stay with them in the valley of the sun?"

Why was he interested in my dull life? Could he have figured everything I had been trying to keep hidden out during his week of absence?

"Well they were just married and they didn't need a teenage girl wreaking the honeymoon phase of their marriage."

"They sent you here?"

"No," I was suddenly angry at him. How could he think that about Renee she was nothing short of a saint. She took me in and taught me so much, she would never send me away. "I sent myself here."

"But now you are unhappy. I don't understand."

"So?" I challenged him.

"It just doesn't seem fair."

"Life isn't always fair, or have you never heard that before?"

"I've heard that before" he said.

"So that's it." I said wanting the attention off of me, what if he asked more questions and I found myself answering them without thinking.

"You put on a good show. But I'm betting you are more upset then you let on."

I grimaced. He couldn't know could he? Did he know I woke up screaming every night since I moved to Forks? Did he know I was haunted by my past and moving back to Washington where everything had happened was making life insanely difficult for me?

"Am I wrong?"

I decided to ignore him.

"I didn't think so."

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked irritated that he wouldn't just leave me alone.

"I am just trying to be friendly. I know it is hard moving to a new town. My family moved here about two years ago and it was hard making friends."

"Oh…" I instantly regretted being rude to him. He was just trying to be nice to me. Finally class ended. I just had the dreaded gym class left and then I could go home.


	6. Chapter 5

EPOV

"What happened, Edward?" My father asked as he was checking for injuries.

"We almost got hit by Tyler's van. I am fine."

"I'll be the judge of that, I am the one with a degree." My father said smiling at me.

I waited patiently while he listened to my heart and checked my blood pressure and then felt around for any broken bones or injuries. "Dad, you should really check out Bella, she is a lot worse then I am."

"Dr. Brady was going to check on her, but if it makes you feel better I can see if he will let me check on her for you."

"Thanks Dad."

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't like her?"

"I want to be her friend…" I said looking down, he just waited for me to finish "so I can learn her secret."

"Be careful Edward. If she is a member of the Free Eagles like you think she could be very dangerous."

"I know Dad" I said with a sigh. "I just need answers, for a long time I thought that my mom just decided she didn't want me anymore, and then learning that she probably didn't have a choice I just want to know more about what happened."

"I know, and I respect you for that but please be careful, you are only seventeen. I don't want you to throw away your life for something you can't change."

"I will be." With that he left to go check on Bella for me.

BPOV

_(Flashback still)_

"_Come on Bella time to get you cleaned up" Jason said walking over to unlock me._

"_I am eight years old. I know how to clean myself up"_

"_Sorry, orders from the boss. Come one Jackson lets have our fun."_

"_Hey Bells, you ready for this" Jackson said pulling me to my feet and dragging me to the bathroom._

_I stuck my tongue out at him._

"_Don't stick that out unless you plan on using it." Jason said laughing._

_They placed me in the shower and hooked the chain around the loop in there so all I could do was stand there._

"_Someday we will get the better end of this, when a new guy joins I will move up and get to have much more fun." Jackson said smiling at me_

_They took the soap and began washing my body. They worked slowly making sure to get each spot. They took the longest between the legs, saying that the next guy would want it clean, no blood and nothing left from Lenny. I shuddered at the thought of the next time. Maybe there wouldn't be a next time. If Elizabeth's plan worked then tonight we would be gone._

_Finally they finished and brought me back to Elizabeth's room. "Get her ready, James said someone important is coming over later." Jackson had said as he walked out the door._

"_We have to hurry Bella" Elizabeth told me, "We need to get out of here before they come back, I think we have about 1 hour is all. If all goes well you can meet my son tonight. He is just your age. I hope he is okay."_

"_You have a little boy?"_

"_Yes, he is just your age too. I think you two could be good friends." She said helping me into a clean outfit. It wasn't much of one, none of them were. A low cut tank top and a tinny skirt. It would have to do._

"_Are you ready?"_

"_I think so" I replied nervously._

"_Lets get out of here." She boosted me up to the tinny window in her room. She followed me out and we were on our way._

"_I can't run this fast" I told her as she pulled me along_

"_We can stop in just a minute" she said nicely to me._

_I tripped when we reached the gate and fell onto it. An annoying buzzing sound started_

"_Hurry Bella" Elizabeth had said pushing me through the small opening in the gate. "Find a police officer and tell them everything. Remember to tell them the word Rape. It is so important."_

_I ran a little farther and then tripped again. This time I couldn't get up. I landed on my ankle and heard the crack before I felt the pain._

_When I felt it I screamed. I wanted to get away and help Elizabeth get back to her little boy. I always wanted my mommy to come back to me, but I knew she was dead. Elizabeth wasn't dead she could get back to him. It was my fault. I had gotten her caught at the gate and now I couldn't even bring back help._

"_Bella, Bella." I heard my name being called. I didn't want them to find me, but I knew they would. I couldn't stop crying and I knew my sobbing would tell them where I was. _

"_Get Dr Brady and James" I heard another voice call. _

"_Bella, baby" my father said dropping to his knees in the dirt. "What happened, sweetie?"_

"_I hurt my ankle" I sobbed to him._

"_Let's go see Dr Brady." He said scooping me up._

"_Bella" Dr Brady said as I was set on the hospital bed in my room. "What have you done to yourself now?"_

(End flashback)

"Bella?" I head a voice question over a loud beeping noise.

I mumbled something unintelligible.

"Bella, what have you done to yourself now? The voice asked.

My eyes popped open I knew that voice, how could I ever forget it. I had heard it most of my life.

"I see you are awake" he said coming over to stand at the edge of my bed. My heart rate accelerated. Maybe everything had been a dream. Maybe I never was adopted by a nice couple. Maybe I was still locked in my room. I couldn't have made it all up, I am not that creative.

"Where am I?" I managed to ask.

"You are in the hospital. Don't you remember what happened?"

"I'm not sure" I said trying to control my breathing. It was coming out in gasps. I needed to get control and quick. I realized the only things keeping me in the bed were the heart monitor and an IV in my hand. I needed to get out of here and be in control. I hurried and yanked the IV out.

"What are you doing?" Dr Brady said placing his had over mine to stop me from moving. By now my breathing and heart were erratic. I couldn't think. I was starting to see spots. I wasn't in control of what was happening.

"Let me go" I screamed at him.

"Bella, you will hurt yourself" he said in his smooth doctor voice

"Let me go!" I yelled again.

"NO!" he said as the door came flying open and several nurses and one doctor came rushing in.

"What is going on here?" the new doctor asked

"Let me go" I repeated again. This time a little more calmly there were several people in the room he wouldn't try anything with them here.

"I have the situation under control. Thanks for your concern Dr Cullen, but I can handle this. All of you may leave now."

Dr. Cullen? As in Edward's dad? "What happened to Edward?" I managed to ask in between gulps of air.

"He is fine." His dad said. "He is worried about you I think."

"I'm sorry" I said looking away from him

"You may go Dr Cullen." Dr Brady said again

"I think I will stay" he responded "I will take over from here. You may go finish with your other patients."

Dr Brady glared at me and then stomped out of the room. I had never been so relieved to be left alone with a man before in my life. The other nurses had left when Dr Brady had told them too.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr Cullen asked walking over to me.

"Nothing. I'm fine"

"Why was Dr Brady pinning your hands down?"

My heart betrayed me at the mention of his name stupid heart monitor, I should have taken that off first.

"I was took out my IV and I was going to take of the heart monitor." I decided the truth would be best. I was never a good liar.

"Why did you want to take them off?"

"I feel fine and want to go home."

"Well hopefully we can get you home soon, but you did hit your head pretty hard from the sound of things and you were unconscious for a little, so I'd like to keep you a few more hours just to be on the safe side. Ok?"

"Fine." I didn't think I would get my way arguing with him, he seemed nice, but he was a doctor and doctors always get their way. They use drugs on you if you don't agree with them, and drugs take away your control.

"Good" he said smiling, knowing he won this time. "Let me just check a few things, okay?"

"What do you need to check?"

"I need to make sure you don't have any serious injuries. The paramedics checked while you were unconscious, but I just want to be sure. Besides I promised Edward I'd make sure you were okay."

"Okay." He pushed and poked around noticing every time he hit a tender spot.

"Here let me sit you up so I can check your back. Edward said when he jumped on you, you landed on the ground pretty hard hitting your head and your back too."

"My back is fine." I said not making any move to get up.

"Bella, I need to check. Do you want me to have a nurse come in too?"

"No! I am fine. Can I please just go home?"

"Let me check very quickly, I'll tell you what. If it hurts tell me and I will stop, how's that?"

I wasn't worried about it hurting, how could I tell him I didn't want him to see what was on my back? What if he told Edward? He couldn't do that could he? Wasn't there some type of doctor patient no telling rule? Maybe it would be okay.

"Bella?" he called bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Fine, but then can I go home?"

"In a few hours." He said not sounding at all annoyed by my persistence on getting out of here.

I sat up and he quickly checked my back and the back of my head. "Everything looks good just some small cuts and bruises. You will probably be sore for the next few days. Just take it easy."

"Thank you"

"Oh one more thing" he said pausing on his way out the door. "There are places you can go if you want get tattoos removed. I could recommend a few good ones if you are interested. Let me know" with that he walked out the door.

I sat there stunned for a few minutes. Did he know about me too? Dr. Brady was a member, could Dr Cullen be too? I need to get out of here, screw the few hour thing. It wouldn't make any difference. I was leaving.

I hurried and changed back into my slightly wet clothes. I looked out the door to make sure the cost was clear. It was. I left the room and hurried down a hallway. Just as I rounded another corner I collided with someone.

"Bella, I was just coming to talk to you. we didn't get to finish our conversation earlier."


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We need to talk. Let's go back to your room."

"I'd rather not."

"You've grown up a lot in the last five years. James will be happy to see you. Now let's go back to your room to finish this conversation."

"I am not going anywhere with you Dr. Brady." I said surprising myself at how strong I was sounding, when inside I was terrified.

"Come on Bella" he said grabbing my arm tightly and practically dragging back to my room.

"Sit down" he ordered when he closed the door.

"No."

"Now!" he said coming over to me and pushing me into a sitting position on the bed. "Tell me, where are you living now?"

I didn't respond.

"It would save time if you would just tell me, but I can always look at your files, or make you tell me." he said smiling evily at me.

I still didn't respond. Where were the other people, why didn't someone come and check on me?

"Fine if you want we can do it the hard way." He stood from his chair and walked over to me. He pulled his key chain from his pocket and took his pocket knife off. He opened the blade and ran his finger across it. "A little dull, but it will do. Now where are you living?"

"In Phoenix" I lied, "With my mother."

"Why are you in Forks?"

"I am visiting my father for a short time, you see my mom got remarried and they are on their honeymoon, so I am staying with my father until they get back." Maybe they would go to Phoenix to look for me and I would be safe.

"Your father is James, not whoever you are visiting."

"James was never a father." I spat back at him.

"You will never talk about James about him like that." He said angrily as he lifted my shirt slightly. "James would have given you everything."

"Everything except my freedom" I instantly regretting saying that as his knife made a diagonal slice from my bellybutton to the bottom of my rib cage on my right side.

"Now what were you saying?"

"Nothing" I said softly. I wish he would just kill me now, save me this slow torture, I'd see enough to know his tactics and I didn't want any more of it.

"Good, now if you lay down, I can stop the bleeding." He said pointing to where he had just cut me open. I didn't have much of a choice, no one would believe me if I told them a doctor had sliced my stomach open anyway. He quickly stitched me up. As he was finishing the door opened.

EPOV

"Edward," My father said walking up to me.

"Yes?"

"Bella is fine, just cuts and bruises, much like yours."

"Can I go talk to her?"

"Yes, but be careful with her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't think she is what you think she is. I think she is as much a victim as your mother was."

"What makes you think that?" I was angry how could he tell me that? I was going to use her and if she was a victim it wouldn't work.

"I can't tell you, doctor patient privilege. Don't hurt her anymore then she already is Edward."

"I don't plan on hurting her. I just need her to lead me to them then I will let her go."

"I don't know if she can do that, I'm not sure about everything, but I don't think she is willingly with the Free Eagles."

"Why do you think that?"

"I can't explain it."

"Fine" I said turning to leave "What room is she in?"

"226." He said going back to work.

I made my way slowly to Bella's room. I needed to think what I was going to do. I wanted her to lead me to the Free Eagles, but what if she wasn't one of them, what if she didn't know anything about them? If she didn't know did I still want anything to do with her? I had to decide.

I opened the door to her room without knocking and was shocked to see a doctor stitching up her stomach and side. Somehow she had gotten a deep long cut. How could my father have missed that? The answer was, he couldn't there was too much blood on the sheets for any nurse or doctor to miss that. She must have hurt herself recently.

"Bella?" I said.

BPOV

"Bella?" He called as he walked in. Dr Brady quickly turned around to face Edward.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I said pulling my shirt back down.

"I came to see you."

"Edward? As in Dr. Cullen's son?" Dr Brady asked.

"Yes." Edward said looking at him.

"Nice to meet you, I am Dr Brady. Well Bella" he said turning back to face me "I will probably be seeing you soon to check on those stitches. Take care of yourself. I'll be sure to tell James I ran into you." he said giving my shoulder a tight squeeze and then turning to walk out the door.

His last sentence made my blood run cold. James couldn't find me if he did what little happiness I had would be over. I would never be free from him again.

"Bella are you all right?" Edward asked walking over to me.

"fine." I said looking at the ground.

"What did you do?" he said gesturing to my blood stained shirt.

"I got cut."

"On what? I would have thought a hospital was a safe place." He said smiling down at me.

"Oh… um… I tripped."

"Bella." He said taking my chin in his hands making me look at him "you are a terrible liar."

"Look just leave it alone Edward."

"Bella."

"Please?"

"For now."

"Thank you."

"Who is James?"

"I thought you were going to leave it alone."

"I am leaving alone how you got hurt."

I didn't respond. What would I say James is my biological father and leader of one of the branches of a group called the Free Eagles. He kept me a prisoner for the first twelve years of my life, keeping me chained and letting himself and others rape me repeatedly. I'm sure that would go over well.

"You know you can trust me, with anything." He said. He looked like he wanted me to tell him everything, but I couldn't. If he knew what would they do to him? Probably offer him a place with them, and if he took it fine, if not he would be killed.

"There is nothing to tell." I said hiding behind my hair.

"Bella, Edward" Dr Cullen said walking in. "I came to tell you, you can" he stopped looking at the blood stained bed sheets. "What happened?"

"Nothing" I replied

"She got a nasty cut on her stomach" Edward told him. I guess he saw more then I thought he did.

"Can I take a look?" Dr Cullen asked reaching out to lift up my shirt.

"Dr. Brady already stitched it up. It's fine." I said putting one hand on the hem of my shirt to keep him from looking at it.

"What happened?"

"I tripped."

"Oh well did Dr Brady give you any prescription for it?"

"No." not that I would take anything prescribed by Dr Brady anyway I added mentally.

"Here let me give you one for some pain killers and another to keep you from getting an infection. If he had to stitch it up you will want to take these." He said scribbling something down and handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said standing up to go home

"Oh, Edward will take you home. You dad can't get off work. He was on his way, but got a call something came up. I hope that's okay, if not you can stay here and wait for your dad to come."

I glanced between Edward and Dr Cullen trying to decide which was worse. "Edward can take me home if he doesn't mind" anything would be better then staying where Dr Brady can come back

"Great. See you guys later." Dr Cullen said walking us out of the room.

The ride home was quiet and fast. Edward drove way above the speed limit, but I didn't care, the sooner I got home, the sooner he would be gone and I could be alone.

"Thanks for the ride." I told him stepping out of the car.

"You are perfectly welcome." He said getting out of the other side.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he followed me toward the house.

"Making sure you get in okay and staying with you until your dad gets home."

"What? You were just to take me home. There was nothing about you staying with me."

"Well after what happened today you shouldn't be alone."

"Fine" I huffed walking in. I am going to change you can sit down if you must.

"See you soon" he said smiling crookedly at me as I walked up the stairs.

Once in my room I managed to get into a pair of sweet pants. When I tried taking off my shirt I ended up crying out in pain. I had pulled my stitches. I realized I couldn't do it. I guess I was staying in my bloody shirt.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call as he came rushing into the room.

"Get out." I yelled at him.

He quickly put his hand over his eyes. "Are you okay? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine I just pulled some stitches."

"Are you sure? I can call my dad if you want and he can check everything out."

"No, it's fine. Can you help me get this shirt off then I can put on this button down one? You don't have to keep your eyes closed, I am dressed."

"Oh" he said moving his hand so he could see me. "How do you want me to help you with this?" he said coming over to me.

"Um… There is a pair of scissors on my desk, would you just cut the shirt down the middle of the back and then I can get it off?"

"Sure" he said grabbing the scissors.

If he just cut the shirt in the middle he wouldn't see my serial number just below my shoulder. He started cutting and slid his hand behind where the blade would have touched my skin. I knew he didn't mean anything by it. He wasn't trying to make moves on me. I just needed to keep breathing. Finally after what felt like an agonizingly long time he was done.

"Can you get it from here?" he asked

"Yes, thanks" I said turning my head to face him. In the process my shirt slipped off of my shoulder. He gasped and quickly left the room. He had seen. He must know more about them then I thought he did. Would he want to still be my friend? Probably not, I was used material. I was only good to other members of the Free Eagles. I should have known they are the only ones who would want me. I hurried and put on my other shirt and went down stairs. Edward was gone. At least I was alone now.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

The next day at school Edward and I seemed to be the center of attention. Everyone wanted to know what happened and how we survived. I told what I remembered of it. I told them Edward and pushed me to the ground just in time. After we were on the ground I didn't know what happened so I told them we just waited for the van to get moved.

Several days went by and Edward only talked to me when absolutely necessary. It seemed he didn't want anything to do with me now that he had seen my serial number. I didn't blame him. If he knew how many lives I had destroyed he would have left too. The only problem was I found myself wanting to be near him and he didn't want anything to do with me. There was just something about him that drew me in. I seemed to be intoxicated by the presence of him. Somehow I needed to find a way to talk to him. I wanted to explain everything to him and at the same time I didn't want him to know anything.

At least today I had a recheck for my stitches at the hospital to keep me from thinking about him during classes. Instead I thought about Dr Brady and how likely it was that I would run into him at the hospital.

Walking into the hospital was nerve wracking. What if Dr Brady was the doctor I had my recheck with? I would just walk back out. Maybe the nurse could tell me what doctor I was seeing. I would just ask when I checked in. If it was Dr Brady I would turn around and go back home.

"How can I help you?" the lady at the desk asked me

"My name is Isabella Swan I am here for a recheck."

"Okay have a seat and it should only be a few minutes."

"Can you tell me what doctor I am seeing?" I asked nervously

"um… Let me see" she said typing something into the computer "Okay it was with a Dr Bradley."

"Thanks" I told her going to sit down. At least I wouldn't have to see Dr Brady.

"Isabella Swan?" a nurse called from the doorway

I stood to follow her.

­

"Just around the left here." She said pointing to an open room. "Have a seat and the doctor should be in soon."

"Thanks"

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. It opened and in walked Dr Brady. I jumped out of my seat hurrying to get past him and out the door.

"Now Bella," he chided "just sit back down. This will be quick."

I moved to push my way past him when he grabbed me around the waist. "I thought it would be this way. So be it" he said pulling a needle out of his pocket and injecting it into my arm before I could do anything to stop him. I immediately relaxed. Stupid drugs I wanted to get away and now I couldn't. I couldn't even support myself. I was fully aware of what was going on, I just had no control over my body. Dr. Brady quickly scooped me up and sat me down on a chair. He then went and locked the door and came back to sit in front of me.

"Now" he said turning my face so I was looking directly at him "What have you been doing for the past five years?"

I tied yelling for help but my mouth wouldn't open and it came out as more of a squeak.

"This is no way to treat an old friend of the family. I am doing this as a favor to your dad. He misses you, you know."

How long was this drug going to stay in my system I needed to be in control of my body and with what ever he had given me I couldn't do anything.

"Shall we go to a more comfortable room to continue this session?" he asked grinning at me. He stood walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened the door and walked out.

Did he expect me to follow? I couldn't even move. Not that I would follow if I had any choice in the matter. He retuned a moment later with a wheel chair. He brought it over to me and lifted me into it. we then left the room.

"Dr. Brady is everything okay?" an older nurse asked as he drove me past her.

"She fainted, I am going to take her to a different room and find out why."

"Feel better soon, sweetie." she said bending down and patting my hand.

Was she a complete idiot? I hadn't fainted. I was drugged and Dr Brady was going to do who knows what to me once he got me into a different room.

Finally we got to our destination a small office room. I was confused. Why was he bringing me to his office? We went in and he locked the door.

"Now I can give you something to make it so you can have control of your body again would you like that?" he asked like he would be providing me some huge favor.

What would be his purpose in doing that? All I had to do would be get up and run to the door, or scream and someone would hear and come help me. Before I could continue with my thought on escaping Dr Brady took some rope he had and tied my arms down to the arm rests on the chair and tied my waist around it. I wouldn't be running but I could probably still yell for help. That idea was dashed quickly too when he pulled out a gag and tied it round my mouth. Once he was sure I couldn't get away he pulled another needle from his pocket and jabbed me with it.

I was in control again. I tried tugging at the ropes but they were too tight.

"If you would like to speak tell me and I can remove the gag, but one wrong move and it will be back. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head. I would play along if I could get the gag off it would make it easier to breath. He quickly took it off

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked him angrily.

"Calm down. I wouldn't want you to get all worked up for nothing."

"Nothing? I am tied to a chair, have been drugged and you think this is nothing? What the hell is going on?" ­

"If you take a breath I will explain."

"Fine" I huffed. Dr Brady pulled his chair around so it was in front of mine.

"You see, James has been looking for his little girl for years, but it seems that during the five years she was missing she decided she didn't like her daddy or his friends very much."

"I have never liked any of you."

"Let me finish." He said holding up the gag reminding me what would happen if I didn't quit talking.

"You see James wants his sweet little girl back, his little twelve year old girl that was just becoming a woman. And he has enlisted my help to make that happen."

"What are you talking about? I am seventeen you can't make me twelve again."

"That is where you are mistaken."

"People will come looking for me. They know I had an appointment today. They will find out what you did, you won't get away with taking me away."

"I am going to do no such thing. You will be staying in Forks for a while still. When the time is right you will leave Forks on your own and go and find you Daddy."

I was confused what was he going to do to me "You can't keep me locked up."

"Of course not. You will continue your life as you know it for now. When you are ready you will come willing back to us as a sweet twelve year old."

"I will never willingly go back to that."

"You will just wait and see."

I closed my eyes wishing that there was some way out of this mess but knowing with my luck I would be stuck here for a while still.

"Now let me check out your stitches" he said lifting my shirt. "They look good. I would hate for something bad to happen to you again, so let's do some deep breathing shall we?" ­

What could it hurt to take some deep breaths maybe they would calm me down enough so I could figure out what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Brady's POV

This was going to be one of the biggest jobs of my life time. I owed James big and he was calling in his favor. I needed to get his daughter back to him the way she was when she left. It would take time, but I was sure I could do it. I didn't want to hurt Bella, but she didn't want to give me the information I needed. This job is far too important to be ruined by some girl. All I had to do was get rid of most of her memories. It would be impossible to completely wipe the last five years from her, but if I could take away most of them, the small pointless memories wouldn't be a problem. While I was having Bella do deep breathing with me I injected her with a sedative, it would make it easier. She didn't even have time to protest before she was nearly asleep. I quickly untied her from the chair and moved her to the floor to lie down. I didn't have much time left today I would have to get her to come in again soon for more. I hooked the machine up to her head and then a heart monitor it wouldn't do to kill her in the process James would kill me for sure. He had killed another man over her before and I knew he would do it again.

I then started the slow process of looking into her memories. I decided it would be best to start at the back and slowly work my way forward. It wouldn't work if she figured out what was going on. I was surprised to find that she didn't remember much from the time she left the house with James until she was living with Renee and Charlie Sawn. All her memories during that time were hard to figure out. It was like she wasn't truly living. She was alive, but all she did was stay in bed. Those were easy to take care of, she would probably be glad to not have them anymore. After a long time of slowly erasing her memories and making sure to not kill her in the process I realized I would need to be done soon. I had just enough time left to erase the memories she had of me from when I first met her again until now.

BPOV

I woke up wondering where I was. I was in the hospital I tried to think what had happened but I came up blank. A few moments after I woke up a doctor came in. He looked familiar to me, but I wasn't sure from where.

"Hello Bella. I am Dr. Brady. How are you feeling?" how did I know him, maybe from a long time ago, maybe I knew him when I lived in Phoenix.

"What happened?"

"Well it seems you fainted, we are not sure why. We would like you to come back in a day or so, then we can see if we can figure out what caused you to faint."

"Um… okay"

"Good, now let's get you out of her for the day shall we?"

"Definitely." I was more then ready to go home. It bothered me that I couldn't remember fainting. I couldn't remember much after school. I guess that must be when I fainted.

"How did I get here?" I asked as the doctor was heading out of the room

"What do you mean? You fainted."

"I know that, but who brought me here?"

"A nurse was going outside on her break and said she saw you pass out as you got out of your truck."

"Okay thanks" he then turned and left the room. I quickly got off the bed. I would go home and figure things out.

EPOV

I had decided I needed to talk to Bella. I was being irrational it only took me about a week to decide this. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't who I thought she was. Yes I was disappointed, but I also was drawn to her. As much as I tried to ignore her it wasn't working. I was very aware of her every move. I approached her one day during lunch

"Bella, Can I talk to you for a minute?" I was scared, what if she wanted to talk right then, I needed some time to prepare what I was going to say, I would just ask if we could talk later.

"Um…sure." It came out as more of a question then an answer.

"I was wondering if you were available after school. I wanted to talk to you privately."

"Today won't work. I am going up to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela, maybe some other time." I didn't blame her for not wanting to talk to me. I didn't deserve her forgiveness after the way I had acted.

"Okay I'll talk to you later then." I needed to talk to her, I didn't like how this was going, I wanted her to want to talk with me, but I didn't blame her after I ran off on her. I would have to convince others to meet with them in Port Angeles and maybe Bella would let me take her home, that way we could talk today, not just some other time.

"Hey Mike." I called wanting to cringe as I was going to be asking him a favor.

"What Cullen?"

"I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting some people in Port Angeles this evening?"

"Who would I be meeting?" ­

"Well I was hoping maybe you would get some guys together and meet with Bella, Jessica, and Angela."

"Why would I do that for you Cullen?" why would he that was a good question.

"Well, I was hoping to surprise them, but I think it would be awkward if it were just me, so if a group of us happened to show up it wouldn't be suspicious." Please let this work I silently pleaded.

"Are you trying to get Bella's attention? She doesn't like any of the guys around here."

"I actually wanted to surprise Jessica." I lied to him hoping he would be more willing to help me that way.

"Fine, when and where?"

"Um… I'm not sure, maybe you could ask Jessica for a place they are going to eat and we could meet them there, what do you think?"

"Ok I'll find out and get back to you."

"Thanks Mike." I walked away trying to hid my smile. I couldn't believe he fell for it. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, everyone knows he has a think for Bella, so the chance of seeing her out of school and eating dinner with her I thought would be too much for him to pass up.

BPOV

There is something to be said for limited stores. It definitely makes shopping take less time. In Phoenix with Renee shopping had always been a forever long process. We would go from store to store and often ended back up at one of the first two buying something she had liked in the beginning. Here there were only a few stores to choose from so I was surprise with both Jessica and Angela found what they wanted to at the first store. It hadn't taken nearly as long as we planned and we still had about an hour before we were meeting some other kids from school for dinner. Mike had talked to Jessica and some guy wanted to meet her for dinner, but didn't want to be alone because he was intimidated by her beauty so he asked Mike to meet him with friends for dinner to surprise her. ­

"Are there any book stores around here?" I asked Angela as we were heading towards the restaurant to wait.

"There is one a few blocks away, not very big, but it's the only one in Port Angeles." Angela had whispered to me so as not to interrupt Jessica's babbling about this mystery guy she was meeting.

"Hey Jess, I need to go to a bookstore, so I will just meet you over at the restaurant. Okay?"

"Sure" she said then when back to babbling.

I turned and headed the way Angela had pointed me. I walked for a bit and found a small store, it had a few books, but the window was decorated in dream catchers and the woman behind the desk looked way to friendly and not very helpful. I decided to pass on this one and look for something better.

I continued for a while turning on random streets and soon I was out of the more populated part of the city. I knew I needed to head back to meet with Jessica and the rest of them, but I wasn't sure which way to go. I figured if I made it to where I saw some cars driving a few blocks down I could easily find my way.

As I turned a corner headed back towards the main part of town I bumped into a group of men. "Sorry" I said as I continued down the street.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me, but I hurried on my way. I was already late and didn't want to ruin Jessica's special night, not that I thought she'd really notice, but I knew Angela would and I didn't want her to worry about me. I got a few more steps when a different one called me again

"Bella?" I stopped walking and quickly turned my head back, a knee-jerk reaction. "I knew it was you." the older man said again. Did I know him? He seemed a little familiar, but I couldn't figure out from where.

"who are you?" I asked him.

"You don't remember me?" ­

"um… no" I was getting uncomfortable, I didn't really know many people in Forks where could I know this man from

"I am friends with your father." Oh I must have met him sometime with Charlie.

"I will tell Charlie you said hello then, I need to get going I am meeting some friends." I said trying to step around him and the other two men.

"Charlie?" he questioned. I shivered having nothing to do with the temperature outside. If he didn't know Charlie, but knew my father that meant he knew James.

"I really need to go." I said getting desperate to get away from him.

"You do know your dad's been looking all over the country for you."

I didn't respond

"He will be thrilled to get you back."

I turned to run the other way but I had no where to go I was surrounded by the three of them. I was going to be taken back to James. I didn't want to go my life was finally working out. I was over everything that had happened, for the most part, as much as ever would be possible.

"Don't be like this sugar." A younger man said.

"Andy, do you have your cuffs on you still?"

"'Course, I never take 'em off, even when I'm off the clock, same with the gun belt, just a part of me."

"Give me your cuffs. It will make it easier to bring her back to James." I watched as Andy opened his jacket and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket.

"You are a police officer?" I couldn't help the question It was obvious by the uniform, but I still asked

"What did you think Bella," the leader spoke again "We have all kinds of powerful people in our group. You didn't think we were just a bunch of thugs did you?" he said smirking at me. "We have lawyers, judges, police officers. How else do you think we stay out of trouble?" ­

I was suddenly light headed. I couldn't breath. Even if anyone could hear us they wouldn't help too many important people were members, no one would go against then.

"Going back to James will be the best thing ever to happen in your life. James loves you, you are his daughter. He wants to give you everything he can." He loves me, yeah right. If you love someone you don't keep them captive you let them go if that is what is best for them that is why I had left Renee it was what was best for her. "Are you coming willingly or not?"

I couldn't answer the other two had backed off a little, maybe if I ran I could get away before they caught me, not likely but it would be better then nothing. I turned and ran. It must have taken them by surprise because I was still running. I had only gone about a block when I was tackled to the ground.

"I guess that's our answer Lenny" the third man said.

"Fine" Lenny growled coming to stand over me. "Andy go stand watch at the end of the block. Bryan, go to the van and get some rope and the bag of other things, bring it back then stand watch at the other end of the street. I need to call James and let him know who we found. Don't let anyone past you until I say."

Bryan climbed off of me looking at me sadly and he and Andy headed down the street in opposite directions. Lenny hauled me up to my feet and pushed me up against a wall. I didn't have any energy left to fight with. I was exhausted. My hands were cuffed behind my back and my body hurt from being thrown to the ground. Even if I was somehow able to get past Lenny I would still have to get past either Andy or Bryan. There was no way I could get away I would just have to accept my fate.

"James, I have a surprise for you. Where can I meet you?" Lenny said in an overly cheerful voice. I could vaguely hear James on the other end of the phone.

"What have you done Lenny?"

"You don't trust me? I am hurt."

"What have you done? I am busy at the moment." ­

"Well you see I found something that belongs to you."

"Just spit it out and tell me what you have for me."

"Not so fast James. You have been leading this little operation for a long time, it's my turn to get what I want now."

"What do you want Lenny. I am working on something very important."

"More important then Isabella?"

"What does this have to do with my daughter?"

"Everything."

There was no response on the other side

"Now, here is the deal. You promised me Bella when she was older. I have her now, you will get her back if you give up your position as head and place me in charge."

"You are bluffing. I've killed people over my daughter before I will do it again. Don't make me kill you."

"Hey Lenny," Bryan interrupted "I got your rope and other things here." He said dropping a bag and rope at Lenny's feet.

"Tie her up good and get to your spot and stay there until I tell you. Kill anyone who tries to get past you." he snapped.

"Did you hear that James?" Lenny said going back to his phone call. I have her here and she is not going anywhere. This is your choice. Do you want her back alive and unharmed or not?"

Bryan came over and removed the handcuffs. I was confused. Why was he doing that I thought he was going to tie me up. As soon as I was untied I tried to run for it again. Lenny was distracted on his phone and maybe this time Bryan wouldn't be able to catch me.

"Listen." Bryan said as he grabbed a handful of my hair as I tried to run. "You should just make this easier for yourself. Let me tie you up and as soon as James has you, you will be free from Lenny." ­

"Why would it matter who has me? I wouldn't be free anyway." I said still struggling against him.

"James cares about you. Lenny cares about power and he will get it anyway he can. James will do anything to keep you from getting hurt so go along with Lenny and you are much less likely to get hurt."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you seem like a nice girl and I hate to see you in this situation, but I don't feel like getting killed so I will do what I am told. I suggest you do the same."

"Fine" I said kind of seeing his point, but not really I knew he wouldn't let me go, I was going to get tied up either way, so why not stop fighting him and make this less painful for me.

Bryan quickly tied my left arm to my left ankle and my right arm to my right ankle. All I could do was sit on the ground. "Sorry" he mumbled as he picked me up and carried me back to Lenny, dumping me at his feet. He quickly left and walked down the street. Lenny was still on the phone with James.

"You still don't believe it's Bella do you?"

"I don't think you have my daughter, she is safe, I know where she is."

"You better check again, because I am looking at her. Call me back when you decided what you want to do." He said and hung up the phone.

"Well it seems as if we will be together for a bit. You father doesn't believe I have you, until he does we will just have to keep busy. He said kneeling down in front of me and brushing my cheek with the back of one of his hands. I cringed away from him, but he wasn't having any of that. Suddenly he tangled his fingers in my long brown hair and jerked my head back. His free hand flattened out on my stomach and he moved it slowly upward over my left breast. He squeezed. "Very nice. More then I expected. I didn't think you would have changed much in five years. I am happy to be wrong. You have become quite a woman." I closed my eyes as his lips crushed mine in a cruel kiss, and then his body was pressing against mine as best as it could, given the position I was tied in. He forced his tongue down my throat and he raped my mouth with a promise of what was to come later. He was disgusting, the taste of him made me want to gag, then it made me want to scream.

Why was this happening? Why couldn't James have just believed him that he had me and gotten me out of this mess. Tears began streaming down my face. This wasn't what I had agreed to. All I agreed to was to get tied up and taken back to my father, not to be raped in the middle of some deserted road. "Maybe this will help your father realize who you are." He said backing up a bit and pulling his phone out again. He quickly snapped a picture of me tied up and crying. "We'll see if this gets any attention from him."

He was then back in front of me. "I will give him one minute to respond if not I'll send him another picture. I don't think it will take very many before he responds. Let's have some fun shall we?" he said smiling at me. I didn't know what he had planned, but I knew it would be bad. Evidently Lenny and my father no longer got along and I was going to be used to get my father to go along with whatever Lenny wanted.

Lenny looked up and down the street then walked over to the bag that Bryan had dropped and pulled out a hammer and three stakes. He walked over to the grass and began pounding them into the ground. He then went back to the bag and pulled out a knife. This is it, I thought, he's going to kill me, at least it will be over soon. He walked over to me slowly with an evil smile on his face. "This will get a reaction out of James. Now I am not going to kill you, well not if you do as I say. James want you back in one piece and if I have anything to say about it that is how he will get you back. So just do as I say." He slowly untied my left arm and leg. He then tied both of my hand together again. He then stood up and walked over to the bag and pulled out a can of beer.

"I need a drink before we have too much fun. Just be patient we will party and I promise you Bella you will enjoy it, I know I will." He said opening it, he drank it quickly and was back in front of me in no time. "Now where were we?" ­

I just sat there. I knew what was going to happen. How had I gotten myself into this situation? If only I hadn't gone shopping with Jessica and Angela and decided I wanted to find a good book. They were probably worried about me by now. I was running late before I ran into Lenny. How long would it take for someone to come looking for me. I hoped no one would get killed by looking for me, what if Bryan or Andy killed someone because they were looking for me? I would never forgive myself. I had killed enough people I couldn't handle it if anyone else got killed for me.

Lenny untied my arms from my other leg and dragged me over to where he had the stakes in the ground. He made me lay down and tied my arms to a stake that was above my head and he tied each of my legs to the other two stakes. At least I was still dressed maybe James would respond and then he would stop. Lenny snapped another picture and sent that one to James too. He didn't even wait this time for James to respond he just proceeded with what he was going to do. He quickly cut my shirt off not being very careful. I wish he would just kill me. He then cut my pant off too. I screamed when the knife cut into my sensitive area. Lenny's mouth came crushing down on mine again silencing my scream.

He then stuffed enough of my shirt in my mouth that I couldn't scream anymore. I had to keep trying to breath. He slowly moved his hands down my body exploring everywhere. Tears were streaming down my face. He stopped abruptly and stood up. He quickly snapped another picture. "I think I'll send it when we are done. We wouldn't want to be interrupted would we?" he then dropped his pants and was back. He was positioning himself when we heard a gun go off down the street. "Damn" he shouted looking toward the sound. "Bryan?"

There was no answer

"What the hell is going on down there?"

Still no answer.

"Damn" he cursed again. "We have to hurry." He quickly thrust into me making me try and scream. He went in and out a few more times each time hurting me more. Soon he was done. He quickly pulled up ­

his pants and pulled a very revealing outfit out of the bag and tossed it at me "Get dressed we are leaving now." He walked back over to me and put his phone in between my legs snapping one more picture. "I think James will enjoy both of these now." He said sending them to him.

He turned and started down the street. "Let's go!"

I couldn't talk to tell him I was still tied down. "Hurry up!" he shouted then turned as if he realized I wasn't following him. When he turned back to face me someone or tackled him to the ground. I could hear the scuffle, but I couldn't figure out what was going on. Soon all was quiet. It had to be James or one of his men that found me. Well at least I was away from Lenny. James would probably be better, but not much.

"Bella!" I head my name being shouted.

Please let me imagining that very familiar voice. I closed my eyes wishing that voice away

"Bella." Edward's voice was right beside me. "Can you hear me?" he asked pulling the shirt from my mouth

"Just leave."

"Let's go home Bella" He said taking the knife Lenny had dropped and cutting the ropes on my arms and legs. "Can you sit up?"

"I..I think so" I was very awake that I was naked in front of him. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He slowly helped me into a sitting position keeping his eyes on my face being a perfect gentleman.

"I guess you will have to wear these." He said picking up the clothes Lenny had thrown at me. "We need to hurry before anyone comes." He turned to give me privacy.

My entire body was sore. I slowly put on the very tight pants and wanted to cry as they were putting pressure on my body. Next I pulled the shirt on. It wasn't much of a shirt. It covered my breast and that was it. I felt very exposed still. "Okay I'm dressed" I said looking at the ground. I couldn't look at him I was too embarrassed. I covered my stomach with my arms trying to be covered and keep warm. ­

"Here" he said shrugging out of his jacket, "why don't you use this?"

"Thanks" I said slipping it on. We walked in silence to his car that was a few blocks away. "Jessica and Angela will be worried I was supposed to meet them."

"I know" he said smiling "I'll call and tell them you are sick and I am taking you home."

"Thank you." I said as he started the engine. He pulled out his phone and called assuring them I was fine and just got lost and then we ran into each other. He told them I wasn't feeling well, that was the truth I felt awful, and he was taking me home.

"Bella," he said after he hung up "we really need to talk."

"I don't want to talk about it Edward. I just want to go back to Charlie's."

"We need to talk about everything Bella, not just tonight. Please. I need to talk to you. I need to explain everything. I need any answers you can give too." He said pleading with me making his green eyes do that smoldering thing dazzling me into giving him the answer he wanted.

"Okay we can talk."

"Now?"

"Now"


	10. Chapter 10

BOPV

"We should probably go to the hospital"

"Just take me home"

"Bella, I know this sounds harsh, but a guy just raped you, we have to go to the hospital."

"I'm not going there, just take me home."

"Then let me take you to Carlisle."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not doing that, just take me home." I said getting angry. What right did he have to tell me I needed to go to a hospital? I wasn't going near one, not with Dr Brady who I knew had some connection to James, I don't know how I knew it, but somehow I just did. "You said you wanted to talk, now is your chance. I'll try and answer any questions you have, but I am not promising anything."

"Deal" Edward said pulling off the road at a small café. "Let's eat while we talk. We both missed dinner."

"Okay"

We sat in a booth in the back facing each other, the café was basically deserted and made a good place for conversation.

"Are you a member of the Free Eagles?" He asked once our food arrived.

"Wow, you know how to get right to the point don't you."

"Sorry. Are you?"

"I guess so." I said not being able to look him in the face

"You guess? You don't know? You have the tattoo, how can you not know?"

"My biological father is a member and I have had the tattoo for as long as I can remember. At twelve, I was adopted, so I don't know that much about it."

His face fell when I said I didn't know much about it. "What do you know about them?"

­

"Like I said I don't know much. I know they have very prominent members of society as members. I know they get away with everything they do. What do you know about them?"

"I know that they destroy lives. They prey upon women and take them away from their families. I know they torture and rape them and I know that when they get tired of them they kill them." I could hear the bitterness in his voice but I didn't know why it was there.

"H…How do you do know all of this?" I stuttered shocked by what he knew.

He looked down suddenly finding his meal very fascinating "When I was eight my mother went missing." He said softly not looking up at me "Several moths later her body was found with a tattoo and a serial number similar to yours. She had been raped and beaten, then thrown out on some abandoned road."

"Edward" I said reaching my hand across the table to comfort him. "I am so sorry."

"I wasn't your fault. I thought you were one of them the first day I met you. I wanted you to be. I wanted to find my way into their organization and destroy all of them. I wanted to hurt them like they hurt her and so many others."

He was nearing tears. I never knew Edward Cullen could cry. I felt so bad for him. His mother had been taken from him and all he wanted was revenge for it. I suddenly felt like I should tell him my story. I felt like he deserved to know everything I knew so he could do what he wanted so he could destroy these awful men.

EPOV

"Edward, I am no better then they are. I've killed people too." Her, how could she have killed people she said she was twelve when she left a child under twelve couldn't have killed anyone, could they?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I killed two women." It was hard to understand what she was saying as she was whispering and trying not to cry at the same time.

"I'm sure you didn't really kill them Bella." I said reassuringly

­

"But I did. I was there I caused their deaths."

"How did you kill them, will you tell me?" I was desperate to know. From what I had seen tonight she was a victim of them and not a killer I just couldn't believe that she would be able to kill people. It had to have been a misunderstanding.

"I was six when I killed my mother. She was in the room with me, my dad had told me to come away with him. I couldn't leave her she was tied to one of the beds and I didn't want to leave. He…he said if I didn't leave with him it would be my fault my mom would get hurt. I didn't want her hurt, but I wanted to stay with her. My mom started screaming when I didn't leave and my dad came and held me while she screamed for it to stop she was being tortured and it was my fault for not leaving the room. I begged my father to make it stop for her. I told him I would do anything he asked. I was too late, I had killed her because I hadn't done what I needed to do." When she finished tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"That wasn't your fault Bella" I said trying to make her believe it. She was six she wasn't the one who tortured or killed her mother, how could her father make her believe that.

"I killed her don't you get that? Because I didn't do what I should have I killed her."

"Bella," I said moving around the booth to sit next to her "You didn't kill your mother, you were a little girl. You weren't the one that hurt her, maybe you didn't do what they wanted you to, but it doesn't give them the right to hurt her because of a choice you made. The choice to hurt her was their choice. Who ever tortured her is the one who killed her, not you."

"Thanks for saying that, but you didn't have to."

"I said it because it was true. I don't think you ever killed anyone."

"What about the other woman I killed?"

"I'm sure you didn't do it."

"My actions led to her being killed."

­

"It still wasn't your fault. Someone else made the choice to kill her, not you. Do you want to tell me that story too?"

"Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes" I answered immediately. I wanted to know more about what Bella thought about things. If she was willing to let me into her head for a few minutes then I would take any chance I got.

"When I was eight she tried to help me escape. She wanted to get back to her family, well her little boy, I don't know if there was anyone else in her family, but she talked about going home to her son who was my age. She said she would take me to meet him. I tripped and fell on the gate which sounded the alarm. She pushed me threw before they caught her and dragged her away. I ran a little further and tripped again my father found me and brought me back. I don't really know what happened to Elizabeth." The moment she said that name I felt my breathing catch, Elizabeth was a popular name right? It couldn't have been my mother she was talking about. It was something I think my mother would have done, she would have given her life to try and help save someone else.

"She never came back and they didn't ever really talk about her. But for any of the other girls that ever came once they quit talking about them they were usually dead. So I guess because I got us caught I killed her." she said whipping the tears from her eyes. "She really care about me, she could have gotten back to her little boy without me, but she said she wasn't going to leave me their. Because of me her little boy never got to see his mom again. How could I have done that?"

"Shhh" I said trying to calm her down as we were getting looks from the workers at the café. We need to get out of here. Let's go home, it's late." I also needed time to think things over. Could Bella have really know my mother? Could my mother have spent the last days of her life trying to get back to me, but not wanting to leave a little girl alone, so trying to get both of them out and not succeeding? Part of me was mad if that was the case. Why did my mother have to be so selfless? Why didn't she just think about herself and get herself out? I knew the answer to that, because she loved and cared for Bella. It was ­

hard not to care for her. I was jealous that she was the one to spend the time my mother was missing with, but I also knew that it wasn't Bella's choice. She didn't ask for her father to hold her prisoner.

"Edward." She said interrupting my thoughts "I know more then I told you before, If you want to know more I can tell you a little, not much, but a little."

"You don't have to tell me anything Bella, It's been a long night we can always talk later." I knew my voice sounded emotionless. I was trying to keep my feeling under control finding out about my mother was something I never thought would happen. Most of my questions were answered, but not all. I couldn't process everything I knew I needed time, but I wasn't going to push Bella away this time she needed more help emotionally then anyone I had ever known.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" she asked in a small voice as we walked slowly back to the car.

"No, I just didn't expect to hear what I did tonight."

"I'm sorry we won't talk about it again."

"It isn't that, Bella. My mom's name was Elizabeth, and I was eight when she went missing. From the way you described her it sounds like my mother. I just wasn't prepared to find out about her, not this way."

"I'm so sorry. She shouldn't have tried to get me out. She should have just gone back to you."

"It was her choice and I think even if she knew before hand what would happen, she would still have tired to take you with her."

"I'm sorry"

The rest of the drive home was in silence both of us were lost in our own thoughts about the evening and the past. I wanted to hold her responsible for my mother's death, but I knew I couldn't. Somehow I needed to get past this so I could move on with my life.

­

Okay so this wasn't one of my favorite chapters. No one gave me any ideas to use, so I hope this is okay. Review and tell me what you thought about it. Also if anyone has ideas for me to use let me know. I know what I want to happen later in the story, like several chapters in the future, but I need a few ideas for what should happen now. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11 up NOW

Previously- EPOV-

Somehow I needed to get past this so I could move on.

Now- time skip- 4 months- EPOV-

It has been a long 4 months. Bella and I have gotten closer, and we have been dating for the past month. She told me a few days ago that she had a bad feeling that Dr. Brady knew her dad, James, somehow. She didn't know how but she knew he was a part of the free eagles. It's like she doesn't remember him stitching her stomach after Tyler nearly made her into Bella pancake, which is still apologizing for, which makes me believe her. After all, how could she forget he stitched her up unless he did something to her? I have heard about a scientific way to erase memories but he wouldn't do something so drastic and risk getting caught unless he has something to hide. I have to talk to Carlisle. I walked down the hall to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" He called. I walked in and sat across from him.

"Edward. Do you need something?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could treat Bella whenever she comes in. I have a feeling Bella is right about Dr. Brady." I voiced my thoughts.

"What does she think about Dr. Brady, Edward?" My father asked me.

"She believes he is a part of the free eagles." He put his file down looking at me intently. I had his full attention. "Also after her last appointment she doesn't remember anything about the accident or Dr. Brady stitching up her stomach."

CPOV-

Could Edward and Bella be Right? Could my friend, Dr. Jonathan Brady, be a part of something that atrocious? I had heard that they had prominent people in their 'activities.' Just the thought made me sick, though I didn't show it. I was glad that Edward couldn't read my mind. I looked at him for a second before deciding that, though he had valid points I couldn't bring myself to believe him.

"Very well, Edward. I will call the hospital now." I said. I got up to leave but he stopped me saying:

"Thanks dad. It means a lot to me. Bella called earlier and was wondering if we could have dinner over there tonight. She was going to cook, but she asked if we could bring Desert." He stated. I was curious as to how well she could cook I said:

"I will go ask your mom, but I don't see why not." He looked at me. I added: "then I will call the hospital." I smiled at him. He grinned back. His eyes alight. I walked down the stairs and I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Esme's waist.

"Well hello handsome." She said, giggling.

"Hello. Edward asked if we wanted to go over to Bella's to eat tonight. " I said.

"I wouldn't mind going over there. What do I need to bring?" She asked.

"Desert." I said.

"Carlisle" she reprimanded me, I was confused until she said: " We can't. We have children in the house." I automatically understood. I was quick to defend myself.

"No I meant she wants us to bring desert. She was going to do the cooking if we brought desert." I said turning her to me. I looked down to see that she was blushing. I chuckled, then sighed. I looked and saw Edward sneaking off trying to give us some privacy.

"Edward" I called. He turned around. I spoke again, saying: "Tell Bella that we will be there in an hour with desert." I said ask I saw the pumpkin and cinnamon apple pies cooling on the stove. He nodded, smiling, and walked off talking on his phone.

I sighed, pulling my own cell phone out of my pocket. I was about to dial when there was a hand on mine. I looked up into Esme's worried expression. I explained:

"Edward and Bella believe that Dr. Brady is a part of the Free Eagles." She pulled her hand away, looking appalled.

EPOV-

I walked back toward the kitchen after telling Bella we would be over for dinner. When I was close enough I figured that dad had told mom about Bella and my thoughts on Dr. Brady because I heard mom ask:

" Do you believe them?"

I stood there for a few seconds waiting for his answer. When he answered it felt like a punch in the face when he said:

"They have valid points, but I can't bring myself to believe them." He didn't believe us. I continued walking as if I didn't listen in. I walked right past the kitchen yelling: "I'm going to Bella's. See you guys there." I didn't even listen as Carlisle hung up with the hospital and said:

"Wait Edward. Why don't we go together?"

"No it's okay. I need to go early anyway. Bella was going to tell Charlie who her real father is and what he does for a living." I wasn't lying. She was going to tell her dad in ten minutes and I told her I'd be there for her when she does.

"Very well then. See you there." Esme Said. I refused to call them my parent until they believed Bella and I. I jogged out to my Volvo and spend down the driveway towards Bella's house. When I got there, there was a racket coming from inside so I went around back and what I saw appalled me. I was seeing red. I knew one thing I can't wait for police and I won't have them fighting like that any more than necessary.


	12. Chapter 12

Previously-

I knew one thing I can't wait for police and I won't have them fighting like that any more than necessary.

Now- EPOV-

I was about to barge in when I had an idea to record it to show my parents that Dr. Brady is a part of the Free Eagles. I took out the camera that I had brought to take pictures today and put it on the window ceil. I set it to record and watched the scene unfold. They had both Bella and Charlie on their knees and they were tying their hands behind their backs when Dr. Brady came in, lab coat and all.

Charlie finally looked away from Bella only for his eyes to bulge when he saw John Brady in his house not doing anything to help them. Dr. Brady sneered at them and said,

"when Bella your dad is going to be so happy that you are returning to him."

Charlie Looked confused.

"What are you talking about? Bella is my daughter." Dr. Brady laughed, the sound cruel and hollow.

"She isn't your daughter chief. She is James Staples daughter." Charlie's head snapped to Bella, his eyes begging her to tell him they were lying. She looked away and whispered,

"I was going to tell you tonight. I was a victim my whole life until I escaped with the help of another victim trying to get back to her little boy. I never want to go back."

Charlie, hearing this, looking at the men holding them prisoners in their own house. He said to the men who looked uncomfortable with the situation,

"You don't have to do this. Help us. I will pardon you if you hel-" He was cut off by tape being shoved onto his mouth.

"Dr. Brady. Leave da- Charlie alone and I will come quietly." Both of us were dumbfounded. Why would she do that? We had no more than a couple of seconds to ponder this before she was being roughly pulled off her knees and they were making their way to the door. They released her hands.

"Wait! Can I said goodbye to Charlie? Please." She pleaded. The me looked at each other and slowly nodded. "Alone." She pressed. They looked at each other before they walked into the living room. Bella ran to Charlie and released his hands and lips form the rope and tape that bound them. Once his arms were free he wove his arms around her for a moment before she pulled away, tears streaking her cheeks making my heart clench painfully. Why? I shrugged it off and refocused on the scene before me. Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. I made sure my camera was still recording. I looked up in time to hear Bella ask softly, so the men wouldn't hear.

"Dad, where are the mole tracers and ear pieces?" **(the ones that Charlie's angels wear only they trace your location)**

He led her to the pantry and when they came out she was putting something metal in her mouth. When the tracer and ear piece were in place Charlie turned on the lap top and made sure both of them were working before placing it in the pantry and shut the door. Then he asked Bella,

"Who are the extra ones for?" Bella laughed quietly then whispered,

"You don't pay attention to your kitchen window, do you?" She asked, moving her hair to hide the ear piece.

I was surprised. I thought I was hiding pretty well. Let's just hope the other men didn't see me because if they did my plan just went down the drain. Charlie chuckled at the look on my face.

"You truly are one of a kind, Bells." Charlie said, tossing the extra tracer and ear piece to me. I caught them easily then looked at them confused. Bella giggled and said,

"I knew you wanted to see for yourself where your mother died helping me escape. Oh, and put it in your left ear and back molar." I nodded. She knew me too well, but hey… I'm not complaining.

I started walking around the front of the house, when I glanced back Bella and Charlie were being pulled apart and Charlie was being hit in the back of the head with the butt of the gun. I winced but turned around and kept walking. I knew my father was going to be here soon and he would make sure that Charlie was okay. I walked up to the men escorting Bella out of the house and said,

"I want in." They looked at me and sneered out,

"Aren't you this ones" they said swinging Bella in front of them with a jerk "boyfriend?"

"I was only using her. I knew it was only a matter of time before you came for her. I knew when it happened I could finally leave this god forsaken place." I said, forcing enough malice and spite in my voice with some difficulty. They regarded me for a moment before nodding.

"Get in the car. We have to leave quickly. Someone is bound to stumble upon this eventually and I want us to be as far as we can before it happens." Dr. Brady said, coming out of the house, but not bothering to close the door. That would be sure to alert my parents when they pulled up in about ten minutes. I nodded and got in the back seat as they all but threw Bella in the other door. I looked into her eyes to show her everything would be fine. She made sure of that when she asked Charlie for the tracers.

2 hours later-

We were heading to what looks like Phoenix and I had texted my parents that if Charlie couldn't track us with the tracers, not that I doubted these things but just in case, to take one of their phones and have him track my cell. I was just replying to another of my mom frantic texts when my phone was knocked out of my hands.

I looked up into the cold eyes of Dr. Brady right as his fist came flying and connecting with my cheek.


End file.
